An Impossible Destiny
by Bondage Fetish
Summary: IYYYH AU. As a member of nobility, there's certain things that are expected of a noble's daughter. However marrying for love isn't one of them and now it's up to Hiei to save her from the fate that has befallen her. Will he dare to risk it all for love?


Title: An Impossible Destiny

Author: Bondage Fetish

Warnings: AU, Language, Violence, eventual lemons and mentions of rape.

Author's Note: I hope you all like it. Just a warning, updates on this story will be slow since I don't have much time to write. Still, I hope you all like it!

I originally started this for the contest over on TheDeadliestSin, but the rules stated finished fics only and there was no way I was going to get it done in time. If you're looking for something new to read, go take a look at their forum, they've got some cool discussions going on. The link is in my profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter One

Even though the afternoon was peaceful, Kagome felt ill at ease while sitting atop of her horse. In retrospect, she should have been happy. Any other woman would have been, but she just couldn't find it in her to be joyous. Instead, she found herself longing to turn her horse around and return home, even if it meant risking her father's displeasure.

Yet, she knew that even if she were to make such a daring move, there would be no sanctuary to be found within her family's arms. After all, it had been her father's decree that she marry the man that was awaiting her at the end of this journey. It would bring about a long desired alliance, and with it, the promise of peace. At least that's what she'd been told. However, she wasn't so certain and it was the fear of the unknown that continued to plague her.

"Where's a bandit attack when you need one?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper on the breeze.

Without bothering to conceal his irritation, Hiei glanced in her direction, "Do you really think it would make a difference?"

Even though the thought of a fight was an appealing one, he wasn't going to play the part of the fool that believed it would change things. From the start, he'd been against this proposed marriage and had in fact, risked much to speak out against it, even if it had been against his better judgment. Yet it had done no good and in the end, the old man hadn't been swayed. Before this was over, he'd be forced to turn the girl over to a man he didn't trust and he couldn't help but wonder why the Higurashi's had turned a deaf ear to the rumors that followed her intended husband. Their uncaring dismissal made no sense, considering how closely they guarded their daughter.

Despite the uncertainty of the woman's future, he had to admit she was holding up remarkably well and showing none of the inner turmoil that he knew she was holding inside. Even now she carried herself like the well bred lady that she was, if one ignored the fact that she was sitting astride her horse. Great care had been taken with her appearance, and even though they'd been on the road since dawn, not a hair was out of place.

Yet for all the care that she placed in her appearance, and how calm she seemed to be, he knew that a deep seated anger lurked beneath the surface that mirrored his own. This marriage was nothing more than a petty alliance, done to add more wealth and territory to her family's name. Even so, he had his doubts on whether or not it would bring about the change that had been promised, and truthfully, he didn't want to take the chance. Not when his own feelings were so tightly wrapped up in the woman at his side. How could they not when he'd been placed at her side as a personal guard since the day she'd reached the age of maturity?

His growing misgivings were almost enough for him to throw caution to the wind, and his hands tightened on the reins of his horse imperceptibly. It was only the cold reality of the situation that stopped him from taking her away from the fate that had been given to her by fools who didn't know what they were doing. It was doubtful that she'd object, not when he knew where her heart lay. A mere two days ago she'd confessed her feelings for him and it had very nearly snapped his control. Only a supreme force of will had stopped him from taking her away from this life and making her his own. The one small taste that he'd allowed himself would have to suffice, because to take more would endanger both of their lives. Nothing could stop what was to happen, even he knew this much.

"I suppose you're right," Kagome said, her voice echoing the pain that she'd kept hidden within, too lost within her own feelings to notice the apparition's growing apprehension.

Instinctively Hiei turned towards her, wishing that there was something that he could do, but as it were, his hands were tied. The question was, how far could they possibly get before they were found? While he had an immense amount of power at his disposal, eventually they'd be overwhelmed with the sheer numbers of the army that their pursuers would send. The Higurashi clan would stop at nothing to get their daughter back, and that wasn't beginning to take into account how Naraku would take the affront.

When their eyes met, Kagome couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch him and her hand landed gently on his arm, proper etiquette be damned. A few murmurs could be heard from the men further back, but she was beyond caring what they thought. Let them whisper and speculate, there was no longer a reason for her to care what rumors might spread from the slight interaction. The only thing that mattered now was the feelings that existed between the two of them, and she had to make one last attempt at gaining her heart's desire. "Is it truly too late then? Can nothing exist between us?"

"Foolish woman," Hiei stated coldly, trying to ignore the desire to give her what she wanted, "would you willingly seek death by pursuing this course of action? At least by doing this, you will live. To consider anything else would shame your family. How long do you think we'd survive out there, before we were hunted down?"

The words were harsh, but he didn't want to give her any false hopes. The life she was considering would be hard, something she couldn't begin to imagine. It certainly wasn't a future he'd deliver her into willingly. Venturing into the Makai wasn't even an option, for he knew that even he couldn't protect her forever there. Sooner or later, they'd be confronted with an enemy they couldn't hope to overpower. As much as he wished to believe they could escape, he had to accept the realities of the situation. He could do no less, not with her life hanging in the balance. No, her best chance at a normal life lay in accepting the marriage that had been arranged. All he could do was watch the events unfold, and protect her as best as he could from the shadows.

"Shame my family?" Kagome gave a humorless laugh, "You seem to think I'm accepting this marriage without complaint. Make no mistake, Hiei, if Naraku is expecting an obedient wife who caters to his needs, he'll be sadly disappointed."

Those words just reminded Hiei of one of the reasons he liked the woman so well. She wasn't afraid to state her opinion, and she certainly wasn't weak minded. However, even he knew that she was venturing into dangerous territory. Carefully he scanned the terrain ahead of them, sensing that they would be having company soon. "Tread carefully, Kagome. Naraku is not a demon to be played with, and you may find yourself in over your head."

"So you would willingly stand by, watching Naraku take the place that should be yours?" Kagome asked while trying to ignore the sting of the tears that wanted to fall. "He'll never take your place in my heart, Hiei. I may be forced into this marriage, but it's you that I long for."

For the second time she'd given voice to her feelings for him, but in the end she knew it would change nothing. In two weeks time she'd be forced to marry a man she didn't love, and Hiei would gradually distance himself. That in itself would kill her, and she couldn't find a way to stop it. Unable to look at the apparition any longer, she urged her horse into a walk, needing to put some space between them, at least until she could get her emotions under control. Sooner or later she was going to have to face the truth; she'd been holding onto a dream that could never come true.

For a moment, her words left Hiei stunned, but only a heartbeat later he kicked his mount in the side, uncaring of the animal's feelings. Behind them, he could hear their entourage hastening to follow them, however he knew they'd have a few moments of privacy. When he pulled abreast of Kagome's horse, he reached out and grabbed the reins, pulling her to a stop. The sight of Kagome's tear streaked face had him pausing, but only for a moment. His own anger was too great to be contained, and she needed to know that she was not the only one suffering.

"Do you think this is easy on me, woman?" he snarled, letting loose some of the pent up emotion that he'd been holding back.

"I don't know, is it?" Kagome retorted, her misery quickly changing into an anger intense enough to match his. "You won't even speak of what happened between us before we left. Were those just pretty words spoken in the heat of the moment, or do you really care and are just too afraid to take the chance?"

"Don't you dare speak to me of fear. I do this knowing it's the only way to keep you safe," Hiei said, wanting nothing more than to shake some sense into her. "You know what would happen should we allow this to go any further. Or haven't you thought about it? How deep would your feelings run, knowing that it was me who caused your torture and ultimately your death."

He didn't want to give voice to the fact that he'd probably be forced to watch as it happened, helpless to do anything. If the Gods were merciful, they'd take his life first but he knew how unlikely that was to happen. Hell, at this point he knew that he'd be lucky if he wasn't questioned later over this little incident, and he could only hope that they thought he was chastising her for venturing off ahead of the main group.

"You wouldn't allow that to happen," she said, refuting his words while slowly shaking her head. This time she refused to turn away from him. She'd allow him to see the strength of her conviction and her feelings. Whether or not he wanted to acknowledge them was up to him. She refused to back down in this contest of wills, not when there was so much at stake. In her mind, there was little that Hiei couldn't accomplish, if only he decided to take action. Yet, the ultimate decision had to be his. He knew where her heart lay, and it was up to him to take that final step. There was no way that she could do this alone, not if she wanted to succeed.

The silence stretched out between them as they stared at each other, and it was with a heavy heart that she realized that he wouldn't give her what she wanted, at least not now. Perhaps once they arrived and he saw the life that was waiting for her, he'd change his mind. But for now there was little hope that things would change.

Reluctantly, she reached out and touched his hand which still clasped her horse's reins, "Whether you like it or not, Hiei, I refuse to give up on you."

"I'm not sure whether to call your loyalty in this instance admirable or foolish," Hiei muttered beneath his breath. The raised eyebrow he received in return assured him that she'd heard, but to his relief she made no comment. Nonchalantly he pulled his hand away, as if her touch had meant nothing. To remain as they were would surely bring about questions that he had no desire to answer. In order to diffuse the situation, he put a respectful distance between them and fixed her with an emotionless stare, "We should go, before anyone becomes suspicious."

Kagome quirked a brow at him, "Do you really think they're not already?"

The question, in his mind, didn't bear answering at this point in time. As it were, he could already sense the sentries coming closer, and it wouldn't be long before they had company. In moments he could see the riders approaching, and he steadied himself for the confrontation that was about to happen. "Are you ready for this?"

"Do I really have a choice?" she asked, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. As expected, she really didn't get an answer from her escort, and she knew she was pretty much on her own. While the apparition would help if he could, there was only so much that he could do. For now, she'd have to rely on herself to get through this introduction. "Let's get this over with."

Squaring her shoulders, she began heading towards the welcoming party, although her disposition was anything but friendly. Even if the apparition wasn't willing to go against orders, she had no intentions of making this easy on anyone, least of all her intended. If the man was expecting a sweet, demure woman who would fawn over his every need, he was in for a horrible surprise.

Without saying a word, Hiei followed a couple of paces behind. While he had no desire to remain behind her, it was to be expected as a gesture of good faith to the welcoming committee. Had it been left up to him, he wouldn't have tolerated such foolishness, but her father had pulled him aside and let him know exactly what was expected. As such, he was forced to remain behind, although one hand stayed on the hilt of his katana at all times. There was no way he was taking any more chances with her life than absolutely necessary.

To his surprise, the man at the head of the procession was none other than the man that Kagome was betrothed to, instead of some meaningless servant sent to retrieve her. While Hiei had never met the demon in question, he'd heard enough about him to recognize him on sight and there was no mistaking the way that he was dressed, nor the superior look in his eyes. Regardless, the other male had set him on edge already and he wasn't about to trust him in the least. Should Naraku attempt to harm Kagome in any way, he'd be dead before he laid a finger on her, orders be damned.

To Kagome's way of thinking, the man approaching was attractive enough, but looks alone meant little to her. Arrogant was the first word that came to mind, just the way that he carried himself spoke of how high his sense of self worth was. Yet that coupled with a handsome face wasn't enough to turn her head, and the look in his eyes made her shudder with revulsion. There was something there, a cruelty that lurked in those crimson depths and now she understood Hiei's warning. This was not a man to turn your back on, not if you hoped to live for long.

"Good, you've finally arrived. I had begun to wonder if you'd gotten lost on your journey," Naraku said, stopping just shy of the two in front of him. Neither rider looked happy to be there, however, it would have surprised him if it had been otherwise. Reports had been that the woman before him had fought long and hard against this marriage, and now seeing her next to the fire apparition, he wondered if the other man had something to do with it. Yet, there was nothing out of place with how they interacted, it was merely gut instinct that told him there was more to the pair than met the eye.

That was something for later examination, however. It had taken several years of negotiations with the Higurashi clan, and now he finally had his prize within reach. Whether or not she desired to be at his side was immaterial, and sooner or later she'd come to accept her position at his side. If it meant the removal of her private guard, he'd have no trouble in doing so. "I'm pleased to see that you've arrived safely. I would have escorted you here personally, however, I had business I had to attend to. You do understand, I'm sure."

"Quite clearly. I wouldn't want to interrupt your schedule since it would be terribly rude of me. I am only the woman you intend to marry, after all," Kagome replied, barely keeping the sneer out of her voice. While she didn't want to be here in the first place, he could have made her feel like less of an inconvenience.

"Amusing. I see you've inherited your father's outspoken tendencies. Fortunately for the both of us, you didn't inherit his looks as well. I had been concerned, as I refuse to bed a sow, no matter how much she might be worth," Naraku said with a chuckle. As expected, the woman bristled immediately and he waited for her scathing retort.

"And I refuse to bed an ass," Kagome replied, allowing a sweet smile to cross her face. "Unfortunately it looks as though I'll be forced to make an exception for you, unless of course you have a brother that might actually be worth my time." With this, she allowed her gaze to trail down the length of his body before lifting her chin haughtily, "Still, I doubt anyone bearing your lineage would be acceptable. I'm beginning to wonder what my father was thinking when he agreed to this absurd farce of a marriage."

The gasps that came from those surrounding them had Kagome wondering how he intended to react to the insult she'd just hurled her way, and she tensed in preparation of whatever it might end up being. However, she wasn't expecting the malevolent chuckle that spilled from his lips and instinctively, she backed her horse a few steps away from him.

"I see that in spite of your lineage, you speak as though you were raised by commoners," Naraku said as soon as his laughter had died down, "Don't worry though, little one, I find your temper to be quite charming. I'll enjoy taking the time to tame you down."

He could see that the statement obviously displeased the guard that she'd brought with her, but it made little difference. Sooner or later they'd all learn that his word was law, and those that refused to obey would die by his hand. However, now was not the time for such things. To do so now would put him at a disadvantage. While most of her entourage was human, the few demons in the group were in a class similar to his own. So for now he'd bide his time and learn what they were capable of before taking action.

Still, he wasn't above letting the girl know what she was in for, and he took the time to move his own steed forward until she was close enough to touch, "You know, Kagome. I rather enjoy women like you. They're always the best to defile, because they think they're above such desires. They're just like you, acting so prim and proper, as if nothing can touch you. We'll see how long that lasts though, girl, once you realize there is no escape. I do hope that you enjoy spending time on your knees because if you act like a bitch, I'll be sure to treat you like one."

"Try it and you'll be castrated before the sun rises," she replied, her eyes flashing with an anger just waiting to be unleashed. At this point, Hiei would be lucky to have the chance at this bastard because she'd be more than happy to kill the man herself, although, she didn't think it would come to that. Even from here she could feel the malice radiating off of the apparition and she was beginning to doubt that Naraku would have a chance to touch her. The few words that were spoken had been more than enough to spark the hybrid's rage, and it wouldn't take much more for it to be unleashed. The knowledge made her smirk, for she knew that little could stand in the face of Hiei's temper. Naraku was playing with fire,and he didn't even know it.

Naraku smirked at the way the girl tossed around her threats, seemingly as if she had the strength to carry them out. It was both amusing and arousing, and for that he was glad. So far she was everything that her father had warned him and then some, a definite prize to enjoy once they had some time alone.

"I look forward to seeing what you're capable of then. Of course, that might be difficult since I plan to keep you tied to my bed. We'll see though, I might just give you the chance you desire, just to watch your fragile hopes of actually scoring a hit on me crushed before your eyes. That is, assuming that you provide me with enough entertainment before then," Naraku whispered darkly, and then pulled back to give her some room. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that his future with her, however long it may be, would not be boring. Something told him that this woman would not break easily, and he was going to take great delight in drawing the process out for as long as he could. "Come, the time for idle talk is over. It's time for you to become acquainted with your new home."

"Prison would be a far better term," Kagome retorted, although there was no way that she could refuse the order. Reluctantly, she urged her horse to follow his, sparing a brief moment to look over her shoulder at the apparition who was following her closely. The look on his face confirmed her earlier suspicions that he was regretting his decision not to interfere with what was to come. More than once they'd discussed what kind of man that Naraku was likely to be, but nothing had prepared her for the reality of the situation. Now that she'd gotten a taste of what the man was really like, she was positive that her life was about to take a turn for the worst. She could only hope that she could find a way to escape, before it was too late.

~Later That Evening~

From the corner of the room, Botan fidgeted uneasily, unsure of if she should disturb the little peace that her lady had managed to find. The tour, in large part, had been watching Lord Naraku and the way the people of the village seemed to avoid him whenever possible. That alone was enough to chill her blood, especially the way some of the commoner women looked at him. Clearly his reputation was well earned and he ruled the land with an iron fist.

However, the attitudes of the nobility seemed to be quite different, and she wasn't quite sure what to think. Perhaps Lady Kagome's status would be enough to ensure her safety, but she didn't want to begin to speculate. Even though she'd been located further back in one of the carriages when the initial meeting took place, she'd heard rumors of what had happened from those who had been close enough to overhear. Regardless, Lord Naraku was not the type of man she'd ever pictured her mistress marrying, and even she had to wonder what Lord Higurashi had been thinking when he accepted the offer for his daughter's hand. Nor could any of them return and report Naraku's vile behavior as they'd been handed over as part of the dowry. Now they were obligated to report only to the demon, and she doubted he would care about how they saw his treatment of his intended wife. For all that she wished to help, there was nothing at all she could do.

"Lady Kagome," Botan said, breaking the silence, "it's time to prepare for dinner."

"I think you know as well as I do that I have no desire to spend any more time in that vile man's company than I have to. If you wish to go down and eat, you can make my excuses," Kagome replied dryly, not bothering to look up from her book.

The last thing she wanted was to watch the man stare at her. Earlier she was sure that he was undressing her with his eyes, and it made her skin crawl. While protocol dictated that they sleep separately until the wedding, something told her that he wouldn't wait another two weeks, not when there wasn't a person who could stop him.

"But, Lady Kagome," Botan began to protest, however, she stopped when she heard the rustling of fabric and soft footsteps heralding someone's approach. Moments later, the new handmaiden that Naraku had supplied came through the door with a disapproving frown on her face. If she was expecting that to make a wit's worth of difference though, she was in for a surprise.

"You can't turn down Lord Naraku's request that you join him for dinner, it isn't proper," Juri said, chastising her new mistress. Under normal circumstances she'd never consider doing such a thing, however, her first loyalty was to Lord Naraku and he'd instructed her to make she that his intended join him for the night's feast.

"Do I look like I care what's proper and what isn't?"Kagome asked, finally putting the book down to look at the new servant. Normally she wouldn't be so curt with the staff, however, something about Juri rubbed her the wrong way. What was strange was that even Botan agreed, and she tended to see the good in everyone. That alone was enough to keep her on guard around the girl.

"Begging your pardon, miss, but you can't possibly mean that. It's a great honor that Lord Naraku chose you and you should be acting accordingly. Do you have any idea how many women would give their lives to trade places with you right now? Sure, he can have a temper, but that's true of all males. If you treat him right, he'll treat you like a queen. Besides, he's handsome enough that it makes up for any short comings he might have, don't you think?" Juri asked with enthusiasm. Even though she hadn't said it, she would have been first in line to marry the man, if only her parentage had been better.

"In a word, no," Kagome answered, growing impatient with the woman's attempts at praising her soon to be husband, "Here's a thought, if you're so enamored with him, you marry him. At least then I can return home and forget about this nightmare. The indignant look on Juri's face made Kagome pinch the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off the headache that was building. 'Good God, this woman is persistent. I wonder if I could convince Botan to take a board to her head just to shut her up.'

"Is your head ailing you, my lady?" Botan asked, growing concerned over her friend's well being. Even though she was technically nothing more than a slave, she'd known Kagome for years. The woman was the closest thing she had to a sister, and she wasn't about to allow this newcomer to add to the stress she had to be feeling.

"Just a headache," Kagome replied quietly. It wasn't a surprise to see Botan moving to fix her a tonic without having been asked. Of course, Juri was still standing there looking at her rather impatiently. "Juri, don't you have something better to do than stand there and watch me? I'm not attending this farce of a welcoming feast, and I'm certainly not going to spend my evening entertaining him. I'd rather roam the forest and forage for food first."

The reply had Juri's lips thinning in irritation, "If that is your choice. I should inform you though that Lord Naraku was expecting this sort of answer and he told me to inform you that you will be attending, regardless of your desires. If I leave her without you, he will return and personally see that you are dressed and escorted to dinner. I think it goes without saying that if he is forced to come up here he will be most displeased."

"I couldn't care less what would displease him or not," Kagome snapped in annoyance, tired of the woman's attempts to reprimand her. However, she knew that she had a point, and she had no desire to see that bastard in her personal chambers. If there were any chance in hell at keeping him out, she'd have no qualms calling his bluff, but as such, she had to make a choice. Prolong the agony or get it over with as soon as possible. Giving one last look to Botan, she sighed, "Fine, I'll go. Botan, will you pick out the evening's wear? I trust your taste in clothing over hers."

"Of course," Botan replied and moved to do as she was told. Quickly she bypassed Juri, ignoring the indignant look on her face. The closet opened easily beneath her hands, and soon she was staring at a vast array of kimonos just waiting to be used. There was also a nice selection of foreign dresses, however she doubted that her lady wanted to wear something that would attract his attention even further.

Knowing what kind of mood Kagome was in, Botan allowed her hands to bypass the more cheery colors. Such gaiety was unsuited to the situation, regardless of what Juri wanted them to believe and when her fingers stopped over deep blue silk, they stilled. "Is this acceptable, my lady?"

Kagome eyed the garment critically, before giving a firm nod. The blue was beautiful and the silver adornments complimented the color nicely. It was a kimono she only wore rarely, however, since she preferred to wear colors that reflected the seasons. "As always, Botan, your taste is flawless."

"And completely inappropriate under the circumstance. You're going to a feast, not mourning the loss of something," Juri said, sniffing in disdain. While she had to admit the kimono was beautiful, it was sure to give the wrong impression. Still, it wasn't as if she could order her mistress to wear something more appropriate to the occasion, so she moved forward to begin undressing her charge. Even the clothing she wore now was scandalous, but then, she'd heard just how the woman arrived. Sitting astride a horse was not something that a lady did. Why her family permitted such a thing, she couldn't begin to speculate.

Within moments, the dirty clothing had been set aside to be taken away later, and her mistress stood before her nude. A bath to relieve her of the dust from the day's travel would seem appropriate, but there just wasn't any time. As it were, she'd have to wear her hair loose since at some point since her arrival, Kagome had taken it down from the elegant style it had been in. "If you hadn't insisted on fighting the inevitable, we'd have time to dress you properly. I doubt he'll be pleased to see you looking as if you didn't care about your appearance."

"Give it a rest, Juri. Your complaining will do nothing except irritate Lady Kagome further, which is something I don't recommend," Botan said before Kagome had a chance to do more than scowl.

At the rate Juri was going, she was going to find herself headless before the night was out. While her mistress was too kind hearted to do so, all it would take was the brief mention of her behavior to Hiei and he'd take care of the problem.

Without waiting for the other girl to comment, Botan held out the first layer of the kimono to Kagome, and helped slide it over her arms. Inwardly she smiled, seeing Juri go to her knees in front of their mistress and begin tying each layer securely in place. At least she knew where she ranked in the scheme of things. If she'd attempted to remain standing while dressing their Lady, it would have been grounds for an immediate dismissal. After several long minutes, the task was finished and Botan moved to survey her handiwork. "You look beautiful as always, my lady. Do you wish to have your face made up before we go?"

"No, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can both retire for the evening," Kagome replied evenly, resigning herself to what she was about to do. If she were to acquiesce to the make up, they'd be sitting there for at least another half hour. While she had no problem putting off her next interaction with Naraku, there was no telling whether or not he'd decide to check on Juri's progress. Not to mention the length of time it would take to remove it once the night was over when she was sure that all she'd want to do was fall into bed.

The only bright side to this whole affair was that there was a decent chance that Hiei would be at this gathering. He was, after all, one of the highest ranked personal servants and he was still directly assigned as her guard. The only reason he wasn't stationed at her door this very moment was that he'd been stuck with the task of gaining accommodations for the rest of the warriors she'd brought with her.

"Very well then, shall we go?" Botan asked quietly before falling in step behind the shorter woman. She couldn't say that she disagreed with her reasoning, and since Kagome wasn't going out of her way to impress anyone, it was rather pointless to consider. To her surprise, Juri remained behind, although she couldn't find it in herself to complain. The woman had been more than irritating in the short time she'd been in her presence.

As they walked, hushed whispers reached their ears, although to Kagome's credit, she refrained from saying anything to the gossipers. They were after all, the objects of intense interest and it was only natural that people would be curious as to what they looked like. Fortunately, none of them were so bold as to actually approach though, and to Botan's mind, that was all to the good.

_'Most likely they don't want to risk Lord Naraku's displeasure,' _she thought and then stifled a giggle when she saw Hiei approaching, 'Then again, it's probably his fault. I wonder what has happened to annoy him?'

To say that his expression was one of annoyance was an understatement, and people were going out of their way to avoid him. Those who found themselves too close for comfort quickly made room, and breathed sighs of relief when the apparition walked past without noticing them. His entire aura was one of malevolence and it was enough to give even the spiritually unaware pause.

Botan, however, had no problems approaching the man, although she remained a respectful distance behind her mistress. While there was no love lost between her and the fire apparition, they tolerated each other's presence, if only for the woman between them.

Covertly she watched the way that Hiei and Lady Kagome looked at each other. She wasn't blind to the affection between them and in her opinion, it was tragic. The relationship had been doomed from the beginning, and she'd even gone so far as to warn her mistress against developing feelings for him. The warning, however, came far too late to do any good, and now she had to watch why they both suffered the loss of what could never be.

"Is everything all right, Hiei?" Kagome question, her voice soft with concern. While the apparition wasn't exactly cheery, she could easily see that something was troubling him. The question was, would he confide in her?

The look she received was enough to tell her that now was not the time, not when there were so many people nearby. Botan was the only other person she trusted in this godforsaken place, and even her presence would keep Hiei from opening up. While she might trust the other woman, he did not.

"Everything is fine," he said after he was certain she'd understood the silent answer, "all the same, be on your guard." His expression remained one of open hostility to all those who dared to venture too close in his opinion, but it was a given that people had a need to satisfy their curiosity. Briefly he wondered whether or not Kagome might gain information more easily than he had, before dismissing the idea completely.

The locals were tight lipped at best, most likely on Naraku's orders, but he'd managed to get some information out of them, and it wasn't pretty. It seemed that all the rumors had been true, and then some. The bastard most likely had no intentions of a peace treaty with the Higurashi clan. At best, he planned to use Kagome as leverage to take over the wealth and lands her family had acquired, while gaining himself an unwilling playtoy in the bargain. The knowledge didn't sit well with him in the least, yet he couldn't afford to act now, not until he had proof of what the other demon intended. Only then could he be sure of Kagome's safety once it was over.

"Of course," Kagome said, tensing imperceptibly. For Hiei to have said something, however small in public like this meant things were highly unstable. Covertly she scanned their surroundings, taking stock of the people who lingered nearby, but no one seemed to warrant added suspicion. Even so, it was best to keep the topic of conversation light hearted while they had potential listeners. "I hadn't gotten a chance to ask earlier, but how are your accommodations?"

"They are suitable, but unnecessary," he replied curtly, keeping his eyes ahead and fixed on the approaching banquet hall. He had every intention of remaining at his post by her side until after the wedding took place, orders be damned. There was no way in hell he was going to allow her to spend a moment alone with Naraku before then, regardless of what the other man demanded. His first, and only, loyalty was to the woman walking at his side.

A smirk crossed his face. Stealth happened to be one of his specialties and even if circumstances demanded that he disappear, he'd still be close enough to take action if necessary. A quick glance at the two women was all he needed to assure himself of their compliance. Neither one would protest if he were to enter their quarters, not that he expected Kagome to make a fuss in the first place. Botan, however, could be quite unpredictable. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a hysterical female who hadn't been expecting him to enter their quarters.

"If you have need of anything, I trust that you'll inform me?" Kagome asked, keeping up the pretense of inquiring as to his comfort. More than a small part of her was curious as to just where he intended on sleeping, if not in the quarters that had been provided. She didn't dare to hope that he planned to join her, not when he kept such a respectful distance of her personal space and the bedroom was one of those places considered to be off limits.

Now that she thought back, he'd only crossed that threshold twice. The first time had been when an intruder had thought it wise to attempt an abduction, and Hiei had quickly put an end to those thoughts, as well as the man's life. The second time had been when she'd confessed her feelings, just outside the doorway. It had taken only moments for him to force her back into the bedroom and the kiss that had followed shortly after had taken her breath away. 'It's a pity he stopped before it could go any farther.'

"I suggest you keep your mind on more appropriate things, unless you wish to attract his attention," Hiei said, his voice tight with renewed irritation. He didn't need to use the jagan to figure out just what she was thinking about. Nor did he want to have to run someone through with his katana, just because they thought they could take advantage of her aroused state. Naraku was a prime example of a snake that couldn't be trusted, and she'd best be on her guard. It wouldn't matter that she loathed his very existence, just her close proximity would be enough to make her a target.

Knowing that anything she could say would only cause an argument, Kagome kept her mouth shut. A small part of her was bitter, perhaps even a little resentful that the apparition was so quick to snap at her, when there was a chance she didn't have to be in this position in the first place. While she could understand his concern, was it so wrong of her to think on one of the only things she had left that made her happy?

Sighing inwardly, Hiei fell in step directly behind the woman and followed her into the dining hall. As expected, Naraku was already present and waiting on them, and he wanted to wipe that smug look of satisfaction right off of his face. However, he couldn't afford to draw attention to himself this late in the game. He'd already been informed that the place for him and the other attending guards was at a separate table entirely, and that was completely unacceptable in his eyes. There was no denying his driving need to remain close enough to protect her if necessary, and he refused to be separated from her.

Silently he fell back into the shadows when Naraku rose from his seat to attend to his future bride and inwardly he seethed. Just the fact that the other man was touching Kagome in the first place had him scowling, not to mention longing to rip the demon's hands off. However, he couldn't stop him from doing so either and that pissed him off even more.

While Hiei fumed, Kagome steeled herself what was sure to be a hellish evening. She could feel the apparition's anger, but she couldn't afford to take the time to calm him down. Instead she had to contend with the man she was being forced to marry. At the moment she wanted nothing more than to shrug his hands off of her shoulders, but had to settle for narrowing her eyes at him, "I can seat myself, if you don't mind."

"Temper, temper, Kagome," Naraku whispered and made no move to remove his hands. Instead he helped to lead her to the chair that was next to his own. "I must say that I'm rather surprised that you came so willingly. I was sure that I would have to go and collect you myself."

"And give you more of a reason to touch me? I'm happy to disappoint you," Kagome replied evenly and took her seat, thankful that she'd gotten rid of the unwanted physical contact. All she could hope for at this point was to be disagreeable enough that he wouldn't care when she excused herself. However, all thoughts of how she would be spending the rest of the evening stopped and she stiffened when she felt his hands touching her shoulders again. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I think, my dear Kagome," Naraku said quietly, "that it's time that you realized just what your place is." When she tried to pull away, his hold on her hardened, pinning her in place. A few people seemed to be watching them intently, but they turned away when his gaze settled upon them.

"Don't presume to tell me what my place is. I'm all too aware of what this farce of a marriage means to the both of us, which is absolutely nothing. You'll have your alliance with my father, nothing more. I did not come to you willingly and I have no reason to play the loving wife who will dote on you. So why don't we drop the pretenses and get on with dinner. The sooner we're finished here, the sooner I can take my leave," she snapped, uncaring of just who might be listening. Just the fact that he was touching her like he owned her was enough to set her on edge and the scandalized looks she was receiving certainly weren't helping in the least.

"You're making the assumption that all I wanted from your father was his trust, and I'm disinclined to allow you to continue with that belief. You'll play the doting wife and as well as a loving mother when the time comes, or you'll pay the price for your disobedience," he said, his voice softening until it nothing more than a venomous hiss. One of the hands which had been resting on her shoulder moved to encircle her neck, although he didn't put any pressure down. Just it's presence was enough to tell her just how serious it was.

"So now I'm to play the brood bitch for you as well?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide with disbelief. It shouldn't have been surprising to her really, but she hadn't given much thought to the possibility that he'd actually want an heir. Now that the demand was laid out before her, she was left speechless. How could she possibly birth this man a child, knowing that Naraku would insist that he or she be raised to follow in his footsteps?

Easily Naraku shrugged and removed his hands from her. His point had been sufficiently made, although he fully expected her to rebel against the idea. Although he already had children of a sort in both Kagura and Kanna, their use was limited. If Kagome gave him a child, then the lands that her family owned were as good as his as soon as her fool of a father passed away. Calmly he took a seat in the chair next to her before addressing her question, "Call it what you wish. I desire a child and you will be the one who gives it to me. Provide me with a son on the first try and your brood status will be over, although unless you manage to surprise me, I'm sure the bitch title will still fit."

The feeling of dread that overcame her left her unable to answer at first. There was no quick retort for the insult that he'd just thrown at her, not when the feeling of helplessness was so overwhelming. In the end, she knew, there was absolutely nothing that she could do to stop him from getting what he wanted. To try would only prolong the inevitable, and the torture of having to endure his touch time and time again. After several long moments of strained silence, Kagome finally replied,"I'd rather slit my own throat first."

"Believe me, that can be arranged. However, I doubt you truly wish to die and so, you'll give me what I want. It'll be up to you to decide just how hard things have to be. Just remember, you're little more than property to be used and disposed of as I see fit. Think on that before you attempt to thwart my will," he said and turned his attention to those who had been invited to the feast.

Although the conversation had barely rose above a whisper, he knew that those closest to him had overheard and soon the rumors would spread like wildfire. However, in his opinion that was all to the good. After this, no one would consider giving her shelter should she decide to try and leave. She would be alone, left to her own devices and it would be mere child's play to bring her back.

From the shadows Hiei watched the two of them with a barely controlled fury and his hand gripped the hilt of his sword so hard that his knuckles had turned white. It had taken all of his self control not to try to run the man through the moment that he'd wrapped his hand around Kagome's neck. It was only the fact that Naraku could have killed her before he'd managed to make the killing blow that stayed his hand.

The only thing that kept him from moving now was the knowledge that he needed to get her out of there. His beliefs be damned, after hearing just what Naraku had planned for her, there was no way in hell she was staying here. He knew that even if he played no role in her escape, she'd make the attempt anyway and her chances for success were next to nothing without help. No, he couldn't abandon her now, and even if it meant losing his life, he would do all in his power to aid her.


End file.
